


The Curse Of Beauty

by sasukewasameme



Series: Sasuke Angst Collection [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angsty Uchiha Sasuke, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Incest, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Team Dynamics, Tragedy, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukewasameme/pseuds/sasukewasameme
Summary: WARNING: Please Read The Tags. Also, Sasuke is aged up.Beautiful. That's what people told Sasuke he was. It wasn't that he disagreed at the time; it was just that he didn't care. He spent a dozen years not caring until he met Orochimaru. Meeting Orochimaru opened his eyes to the fact that 1) people saw him as beautiful and that 2) beauty was a curse.This first part ends quickly because there was some confusion about there being a sequel and so I just cut it short and made it end so everyone would stop being confused. And so I made a sequel to continue this story.
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasuke Angst Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695241
Comments: 32
Kudos: 74





	1. Death

Beautiful. That's what people told Sasuke he was. It wasn't that he disagreed at the time; it was just that he didn't care. He spent a dozen years not caring until he met Orochimaru. Meeting Orochimaru opened his eyes to the fact that 1) people saw him as beautiful and that 2) beauty was a curse.

He was only vaguely aware that people were either jealous of his good looks or craved him for his good looks until he met Orochimaru but never before had he been forced to see the ugly side of being eye candy. The worst part? He hadn't heeded the warnings that came with meeting Orochimaru. 

He had plenty chances to realize Orochimaru wanted him in more ways than one. He ignored these chances, though, in being desperate to defeat Itachi. He was too busy worrying about the fact that his brother was still alive to see how Orochimaru looked at him.

He'd realized the way Orochimaru saw him only when it was too late. While he spent his time under Orochimaru's roof, he was taught how to use his hands in more ways than one.

He was also taught when his mouth should be closed and when it should be opened. The general rule of thumb was that you should open your mouth when you please and keep it closed when deadly. Sasuke never learned this lesson well. He decided that humans were given mouths for honesty; not to give blowjobs.

The most important lesson he learned was that he needed to give pleasure when he wanted something in return. Never before had someone rejected to give him something - or in Orochimaru's case, to teach him something - when he opened his legs.

It didn't take long until Sasuke was known as Orochimaru's "pet." To outsiders, this meant that Sasuke followed Orochimaru everywhere and was Orochimaru's favorite. The few who were closer to Orochimaru were aware of what it really meant.

Sasuke had gotten used to hearing the whispers, "whore," when walking by people. It didn't hurt him. Not anymore. In the beginning, before he truly was a whore, he would beat the living insides out of people who called him that. He didn't want to be seen as such a degrading thing. Not when he didn't enjoy the "sex."

As he got older, Sasuke accepted the fact that if he wanted things in life, he'd have to get used to opening his legs. It wasn't hard, really. For pleasure, pain was needed. He needed to accept the pain so he could earn the pleasure of getting what he needed.

Only later in life did he realize that you shouldn't have to get on your knees to pay for things you need; only for things you want. 

The day came slowly but surely. The day to kill his "master." He wouldn't miss the man. Some called him heartless for killing the man who raised him for 4 years while others were too happy with these circumstances to complain.

Orochimaru tried to take him one last time before dying. Sasuke didn't let him. He denied Orochimaru of everything he wanted so he'd have the most uncomfortable death he could possibly have. 

First, he tore the man's nails out. Next, he broke as many bones as he had the patience to break. He wanted Orochimaru to know what it felt like to be broken, even if only physically. Sasuke would never have the ability to rape someone so he expressed his revenge in other ways.

When Sasuke was finished breaking Orochimaru's bones and the man was left screaming, Sasuke tore his body apart like how Orochimaru tore him from the inside out. The man waited patiently for it to end.

Orochimaru's screams weren't the worst part. The worst part was the accomplished smile he made as Sasuke transitioned from tearing the man up to experimentally chopping him up. Little did Sasuke know, Orochimaru tried turning Sasuke into another, better version of himself. And the way Sasuke curiously sawed his left pinky off proved that he succeeded.

Orochimaru knew Sasuke would kill him but that didn't matter anymore. He'd turned Sasuke into a beautifully broken doll. He won, even though he would undoubtedly die. He noticed Sasuke getting bored with cutting him up after a couple of hours. Ah, yes; Orochimaru remembered when he first cut a person up. He also got bored after a while.

Sasuke kept the man alive with seals that blocked his blood from flowing out of the gaping, fatty wounds in his body. To kill Orochimaru, Sasuke undid the seals and let Orochimaru bleed out of every hole in his body. He bled to death in a matter of seconds.

Sasuke convinced himself that the freedom he felt from murdering his sensei was a once in a lifetime feeling. He'd probably never feel this way again, nor would he ever think of murdering someone so tortuously ever again.

He was wrong.

And so Sasuke was off, not paying any mind to Kabuto. His new teammates were going to be worth collecting, regardless of how differing their personalities were. 

There was always a price for getting what you wanted. Suigetsu followed Sasuke so he could collect the 7 different swords of the Swordsmen Of The Mist. Jugo followed Sasuke so Sasuke could control his homicidal urges.

But Karin? Karin followed Sasuke for sex and Sasuke didn't mind. After all, to get something, you had to give something. In this case, he needed to give his privacy up for her help. It seemed like a fair deal. Karin loved him but he wasn't capable of true love. 

After all, love meant pain and being used. Why should he want love? Love was cruel. Just as he didn't have a sense for love, he didn't have a sense for privacy. Orochimaru had always had sex with him while there was other people in the room. He didn't understand that sex was something private.

So, unfazed, he'd have sex with Karin while the others were in the room. Karin had assumed this was some sort of kink of his while the others understood that Sasuke just didn't know how else to have sex. (They were part of the few and the several who had heard the rumors of Orochimaru and Sasuke.)

Sometimes, Sasuke was too tired to even try and Karin would ride him while he was virtually unmoving. Sometimes, Suigetsu would join in. Curiosity got the better of him. Sasuke didn't understand that most teams didn't have sex with each other. 

One time, Suigetsu himself explained to Sasuke how their team relationship was abnormal. Sasuke, however, couldn't comprehend what was wrong with it. It was consensual so what was wrong with it? Suigetsu couldn't explain in a way Sasuke would understand so he kept his mouth shut and left any comments about their team relationship to himself.

On one particular day, when Suigetsu was pressing Sasuke against the wall, Karin came rushing in to warn them of the fact that the Leaf was coming. Even though Sasuke wasn't an exhibitionist, that didn't mean Suigetsu wasn't. He continued fucking into Sasuke until it was almost too late to outrun the Leaf.

He wanted them to know. To know that Sasuke was theirs. So he made sure Sasuke came on the wall and left the cum there, knowing full well the Leaf Ninja would discover it. 

Sasuke didn't know why but there was some part of him that didn't want his former comrades to know he was a whore. He ignored those thoughts, though, because why should he care what the Leaf thinks? 

They ran and ran, looking for a new spot to rest while finding information on the Akatsuki and more specifically, his brother. Karin had done a good job with spreading Sasuke's scent in multiple places by tearing apart one of his older robes and spreading them here and there. 

The Leaf were most definitely caught off guard and stopped their pursuing to come up with a new plan. This gave Team Hebi enough time for Sasuke to get to the old Uchiha hideout, knowing full well his brother would leave some sort of clue behind.

He did.

Itachi sent a shadow clone to tell Sasuke exactly where they would fight, aware of the scent of cum on Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes and let everything sink in. This was it. The time for him to kill his brother.

Sasuke went back to his team and led them to the location he and Itachi would fight. Itachi's partner, Kisame, wouldn't let his team follow him to the fight. Sasuke had planned this from the start, though. He'd only recruited them to find Itachi; not to help him kill Itachi.

When he got to the dark location, Itachi was sitting, waiting for him. Then, he stood up and walked up to Sasuke, facing him. Sasuke glared while Itachi had an almost sad smile on his face which subconsciously pissed Sasuke off.

They were ready.

Fighting Itachi was the hardest fight of Sasuke's life up to that point. It was more a fight of illusions and logic than it was physical, although being physically fit was no doubt needed to win. 

Itachi tried torture on Sasuke, such as taking his eyes out but he clearly wasn't aware of the fact that Sasuke had experienced much worse in the past. This barely affected him. It turned out to be an illusion anyways. They threw different types of fire at each other and Sasuke had a clear plan in mind. 

He'd subtly create the perfect atmosphere for Kirin and then, once Itachi was tired out, he'd throw lightning at him. This plan would've ended well, if Sasuke hadn't tired himself out so much either. Not only that but he hadn't expected Itachi to have the Susanoo. 

Just when it seemed like Itachi still had enough energy to kill Sasuke, he... apologized? And then, he died. Just like that. It was over. It was all over. Sasuke collapsed from both the lack of physical energy and the lack of will to live. 

Itachi was dead and now there was nothing left.


	2. The Truth and Madara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the ff warnings!

Sasuke woke up feeling empty. His one and only life goal that pushed him through to the next day was gone; accomplished. Now what would he do with his life? He was only vaguely aware of the fact he was in a different place. He was too tired to care though.

Movements came form the left of him and he didn't bother to see if the person was a threat. After all, life didn't truly matter anymore. "You're awake," said a deep man's voice. Sasuke filly sat up and turned his head ever so slightly to see who he was looking at.

"I am Madara Uchiha. Let me prove it to you." Sasuke didn't say anything, although the name "Madara" was familiar. The man walked towards Sasuke and proceeded to slowly take his mask off. 

When Sasuke looked into his face, though, black fire erupted, covering the man while blood dripped from Sasuke's left eye. Madara cringes in pain as the fire consumed him. Just when it seemed he'd burn to death, he slipped into the dark shadows of the room and then reentered, the flames mysteriously gone and mask back on his face.

"It seems Itachi put protection in you before he died." Sasuke was confused. Protection? This man who was supposedly Madara clearly didn't know how much Itachi hated Sasuke. Immediately, Sasuke stopped paying attention to the man, only staying in the room because he was too tired to leave.

It didn't take long for Madara to catch Sasuke's attention, though, as right after he spoke one of the most nonsensical things, he spoke something even more nonsensical than the first. "Let me tell you the story. The story about how Itachi played the villain to save his brother and the village."

Sasuke was angry. How could this man speak about Itachi as if he cared? He was trapped though. He was out of energy to get up and so he had no choice but to listen to this man's nonsense until his chakra was restored. 

"Your brother was ordered to do the massacre by the village. Out clan was planning a coup that would hurt the safety of the village. Itachi, who was completely loyal to the village, was ordered to stop this coup through massacring his clan. And I helped."

Sasuke couldn't believe it. There was no way this was true. But after several minutes of Madara talking, he realized that this man had no reason whatsoever to lie. He even admitted to his own terrible mistakes in life.

Everything he said lined up perfectly with everything Itachi had disclosed about the man. Sasuke couldn't believe it. His head was dizzy as his mind dissociated from reality. He couldn't take this. He couldn't take it. And suddenly he was breathing harshly, unable to calm down.

Madara walked over to him and grabbed his face, trying to help him calm down. "Deep breaths, Sasuke." Sasuke slapped his hand away and tried to grasp reality, only to find he didn't trust reality anymore so why should he hold onto it? After a few minutes, Sasuke calmed down.

He remembered Itachi's tears on the night of the massacre. That was the main reason he believed Madara. Why would his brother cry, if not for the fact that he had actually cared? Sasuke stood up, chakra finally recovered enough to stand. 

Madara showed no sign of stopping him as he found his way to the door and walked out. He already knew he won Sasuke over so there was no point in stopping the boy. 

Sasuke wanted to go outside to get fresh air so he'd stop feeling so suffocated. Madara sensed this and quietly led Sasuke out, respecting his silence. Sasuke's team was waiting for him on a beautiful cliff with a perfect view of the sunrise. 

There, on the cliff, Sasuke said a few words. "It seems that what you said is true." Then, he weeped. The feeling of the atmosphere changed. This was serious. Sasuke Uchiha himself was so vulnerably crying in front of them. It was an honor, almost. 

Then, when he was done, the atmosphere changed once again. Instead of the atmosphere changing into one strong presence of despair and giving up, it changed to one that could only be described as starting new through darkness. Sasuke had a new goal in mind and his personality had changed in the small amount of time he knew the truth about his brother.

This wasn't the same Sasuke anymore. This Sasuke was one with a goal covered in black darkness. "From now on," he announced, "we will be called Team Taka." A hawk flew by, making Sasuke's point. "Our new goal is to destroy the Hidden Leaf." 

And Karin felt it. The darkness inside Sasuke. He was still the same in many ways but this time, he was moving forward hand in hand with the devil. Only bad things came with the devil. All of Sasuke's team knew this. However, they didn't have it in them to leave Sasuke after all this time.

Even if it meant kissing the devil, they would stick around. 

Sasuke's tears dried completely and he led the way back inside. They all came to a halt at a table in yet another dark room. Sasuke sat in the only seat at the table as if he was taking back his throne. Madara sat on the table while Kisame and Sasuke's team stood.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Sasuke had a simple plan. "We'll kill the elders of the Leaf." "That's easier said than done," said Kisame. "If you go after the queen and leave the pawns, the pawns will corner you and kill you before you get to her." 

"In other words, if you go after the ones on the top, the ones on the bottom will quickly follow." Madara positioned himself differently on the table. "How about a proposition?" Sasuke rested his chin on his hand. "If you help assist the Akatsuki with collecting the tailed beasts, we will give you one for yourself. Also, we'll assist you in taking down the Leaf."

"And what's a tailed beast?" "They're chakra monsters," said Madara. "The Kyuubi nine tails is one, for example." Sasuke definitely remembered the amount of chakra Naruto had and thought it was a fair deal. "Fine," he said. "There's new robes in the first room of the hallway to the left."

They found their way to the Akatsuki uniforms and slipped them on. When they came back out, they discussed their plans. Then, they were released to do what they wished. Sasuke, however, stuck with Madara. He wanted to talks one more.

Madara's eyes trailed down Sasuke's body. Sasuke recognized this look. But he accepted it, craving the presence of another Uchiha. He hadn't been with an Uchiha besides Itachi in years. He hated to admit it but he was desperate. Desperate for another Uchiha's touch.

It would've been preferable for the touch to be loving. Like one of a father. But Sasuke was so desperate for the presence of another Uchiha that when Madara's hand touched Sasuke's face in a way that was anything but fatherly, he closed his eyes and soaked in the touch.

Madara took out a blindfold and told Sasuke to get on his knees undressed. The blindfold was so Sasuke couldn't accidentally catch him on fire during sex. With Sasuke on his knees nude and blindfolded, Madara took his mask off and undressed himself. 

Sasuke could hear Madara touching himself, rubbing his penis in a fast pace. Then, he felt the standing man come forward. He rubbed his penis onto Sasuke's lips and Sasuke opened his mouth, accepting it. He deepthroated the man - his great uncle - and the man didn't hesitate to use him like a whore. He pounded into Sasuke's throat until it bled, pulling out just before he could cum.

Madara was strong. He picked the blinded Sasuke up and roughly threw him on the bed, bending his overly flexible legs. He kissed Sasuke roughly and pulled his sensitive nipples as the boy let out gasps. "Sensitive." 

Madara wasn't an idiot. There was no doubt Orochimaru had already taken Sasuke. However, that didn't mean he couldn't steal him for his own. From the way his teammates looked at him, he could also assume Sasuke had slept with them. Again, it didn't matter because he would make Sasuke his now.

Madara made sure to bite Sasuke harshly, marking his territory. Sasuke had clearly experienced much worse than a few harsh love bites. Still, he reacted pleasantly. "Madara," came a half whisper, half whine. He wanted to be fucked already. 

Madara, who was getting impatient himself, lined his penis at Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke touched the man's arm and said, "please don't go easy." He wanted it to hurt. He wanted it to hurt so bad that he would want to kill himself. The emotional pain he'd experienced from learning the truth about Itachi left him wanting to be broken. To be torn apart.

He got what he wished for. Madara didn't hesitate to tear him open, stuffing his penis inside Sasuke roughly again and again. He didn't wait for Sasuke to adjust to his large penis size and continued pounding him. 

Sasuke wanted to scream from the pain. They were only five minutes in and Sasuke already couldn't handle it. But he let Madara continue. He let him ruin him. All Sasuke could see was read and all he could think was how he wanted it to end. 

Ten minutes was his limit but even so, he didn't have it in him to give up, as painful as it was. He was bleeding terribly and he felt like he would die. He felt his mind twisting and turning, desperate for anything that would help the pain to stop. 

Sasuke reached for his pile of clothes on the ground to the left of the bed and took his shuriken out. He held the shuriken to his wrist and cut deeply yet not deep enough to kill him. The cut made the pain in his body less prominent.

Madara stopped and took Sasuek's wrist into his hand. Blood was dripping down Sasuke's arm and he licked it to stop the trail of bleeding. "Do you want me to hurt you?" Sasuke nodded quickly. Yes. Anything to help him handle the pain he was forcing upon himself.

Madara took Sasuke's wrist and bit deeply into it, fucking into Sasuke even more harshly than before. After several minutes of Madara biting and fucking him, the man finally came. It was over. Sasuke stayed laying in the bed, hoping the pain would go away.

He wouldn't be able to fight or walk for a few days. 

Madara kissed Sasuke eagerly, enjoying the sex high. Sasuke bled until he passed out, going to sleep. He wouldn't die from passing out over the blood loss. However, it was still a nuisance. Passing out usually meant headaches. 

Madara watched as the boy went to sleep, feeling only slightly guilty. Not that it mattered but what would Kakashi think of this? It was only a passing thought. In a way, it was a turn on for him. He was fucking his ex friend's student. It was the perfect revenge. 

He'd make sure that when he was to face off with Kakashi during the war, he would bring up how much of a whore his student was. Sasuke was of the age of consent but it wouldn't make Kakashi much happier to know what was going on between the two.

Madara kissed Sasuke's soft, perfect lips one more time before rolling around to go to sleep.


	3. Fractured

Madara was the very opposite of weak. Sasuke himself had no idea what all of the man's jutsus were but he knew for a fact that he'd be hard - very hard - to defeat. This meant that while being on his side, Sasuke wouldn't have to worry about winning against the Leaf. 

Over the time that Sasuke and his team spent with Madara, it became obvious that the man favored Sasuke. He rarely even talked to the members of Sasuke's team, let alone glanced at them. Alone with Sasuke, though, he'd tell him how he reminded him of his brother, Izuna, and he'd tell him stories about Itachi.

The stories about Itachi made Sasuke despair but he was happy to have someone by his side who also knew the tragedy of not only losing someone close but losing an entire clan. 

A couple days passed and it was time for Team Taka to get the 8 Tails. Madara fucked Sasuke hard the night before, drilling into Sasuke how important it was that he not fail. Sasuke hated being told what to do and in defiance, purposely pretended to be too tired to catch the 8 Tails the next day. 

He still went after the 8 Tails but he hoped Madara would be worried he'd fail. And then, when Madara was worried to the point of anger, Sasuke would bring back the 8 Tails, proving his worries wrong. 

The fight with the 8 Tails was surprisingly sentimental. The octopus nearly killed them. Sasuke had to fight for the life of both himself and his teammates. They each risked their lives for one another, opening their eyes to the fact that they did care about each other after all. 

They barely walked off alive. 

In a strange way, Sasuke wanted to impress Madara. He wanted him to know that he was strong and not just any other shinobi. This personal mission of his failed, however, when they all came to the realization that the 8 Tails was still alive. 

Sasuke fumed. This was his first mission and he'd already failed? What a disaster. He was embarassed, angry, and tired. That was not a good mix of things. Apparently, he wasn't the only one pissed because Madara didn't want to touch him that night.

Madara continued to ignore Sasuke for the next day. Sasuke took his anger out on his team, yelling at them for small mistakes. Madara grew tired of ignoring Sasuke and decided to fix his anger by taking it out on Sasuke. Sasuke accepted Madara's rough sex, bleeding until he passed out just like before. 

Before soon, it was time for the Five Kage Summit. Madara had told Sasuke the ugly truth about Danzo and had a plan for infiltrating the place so when the time came, they followed out the plans almost exactly. (White Zetsu ruined some of the plans.)

Even though they followed the plans out, they didn't succeed in killing the Kage and more specifically, Danzo. Suigetsu and Jugo were lost in the rubble of the battle.

Sasuke passed out at some point while fighting. He was so enraged that he didn't even remember half the things he did, let alone passing out. When he woke up again, Karin was healing him. Madara had told him of his teleportation jutsu before so he knew where he was when he woke up.

When Madara let him out, he explained to Sasuke his declaration of war and how this was the perfect way for Sasuke to carry out his revenge. Sasuke thought about it and ultimately liked the plan. Next, they needed to find Danzo. 

It didn't take long to find the fleeing Danzo with Karin on their side. Madara took out Danzo's assistant so there wouldn't be any extra complications. The fight was a regular fight with a strong opponent until Danzo unwrapped his eye and arm. 

Danzo's arm was covered in Uchihas' eyes and his right eye was also a Sharingan. Seeing this cruelty towards his clan members broke something in Sasuke. How could this man, who claimed to hate the Uchiha Clan, take their eyes as if they were his own?

Sasuke felt like the darkness of the world was swallowing him up and rather than fighting it, he became one with the darkness. Because if you can't defeat the darkness, you should side with it instead. 

Madara watched in amusement as Sasuke's mind fractured more and more as the fight went on. Then came the finale. Danzo took Karin and used her as a shield. The air changed and Sasuke, shrouded in darkness, told Karin to stay still.

She thought he was going to save her and smiled at Sasuke in thanks. But then she caught a glimpse of his pale, dark, and broken face. Just before she could react to his evil chakra, he vitally hit both her and Danzo with his blade Chidori. Karin's thankful smile turned into a look of betrayal.

Danzo's eyes widened. He didn't expect Sasuke to kill his own teammate. Madara smirked under his mask. Everything was going according to plan. Sasuke sacrificing his own teammate for victory was what he wanted. He'd have to praise him later.

When Danzo died, Madara got up and left to the hideout. Sasuke stayed there. He needed to finish this. He casted a Chidori and slowly walked towards Karin. This was it for her. Just then, though, he felt a presence behind him. 

He looked to see who it was. It was Sakura. "Sasuke. Let me side with you. Ever since that day when we were younger, I've regretted not coming with you." Sasuke wanted her to prove it. "Then finish her." 

Sakura looked behind Sasuke to see whom she assumed was his teammate lying on the ground, gravely injured. She tried not to let her look of fear from how much Sasuke changed cross her face. She walked forward, pretending to see the red head as an object meant to be killed. 

She passed Sasuke and stood in front of the red head. Then, Sakura's legs and hands began to shake. She needed to kill Sasuke. She needed to. And yet, she could only stand there with shaking legs. Something behind her lit up with bright blue light. There was no doubt it was Chidori.

And it was coming at her fast. 

Her eyes widened. Logically, it was too late. At the pace Sasuke was going, she wouldn't be able to defend herself from him in time. Just when she was sure she would die, she heard the woosh of wind and heard a kick. She turned around fully and witnessed Kakashi defending her from Sasuke.

"How you've fallen, Sasuke," said Kakashi. 

Sasuke wanted to laugh. He didn't fall; he'd risen. What a funny man Kakashi was. Sasuke, in his fractured state of mind, did end up laughing at Kakashi. He hadn't heard himself laugh in years. He saw the look of fear on Sakura's face and the serious look on Kakashi's. 

They looked at him as if he was crazy. This pissed Sasuke off and after Kakashi mumbled something about fighting his dear student, they fought. It was a fair fight. It was hard to say who would win. They fought to the river that the bridge was over. 

Just when they were both too tired out, Sakura came running on the underside of the bridge. She jumped down and when Sasuke was distracted, clutching his eyes, she ran behind him with her shuriken in hand, ready to attack.

Sasuke wasn't stupid though. He stopped clutching his painful eyes and turned around in time to grab Sakura by her neck and took the shuriken out of her hand. "Sakura," yelled Kakashi. "No. Sasuke!" Sasuke took her shuriken and lifted it up to her throat.

Right before he could slit her throat, yet another person had to join them. Sasuke saw the flash of yellow picking Sakura up and saving her. "Sasuke! How could you?" Naruto said, clearly appalled that he would try to kill Sakura. "Naruto," Sasuke replied. 

Kakashi reached his two students and faced his former student with them. "Sasuke! Do you know what Naruto's gone through to save you?" Sasuke, annoyed with the wording, replied harshly. "I don't need being saved." 

Naruto turned to Sasuke and passionately said, "I heard the truth about Itachi and what you're doing is..." Kakashi and Sakura looked to him, waiting for him to reprimand Sasuke. "..understandable." their eyes widened. 

Naruto said how he would've probably done the same. Sasuke was pissed off. He was nothing like Naruto and vise versa. How dare he say he could understand when he hadn't lost his entire family like Sasuke had? "You will never understand," said Sasuke.

Then, he proceeded to explain how he killed Danzo. This surprised Team 7. Was he really that strong? He had no reason to lie. Then, Sasuke ran towards them, Chidori in hand. Kakashi tried preventing Naruto from fighting Sasuke but Naruto held the man down long enough to form his Rasengan to fight Sasuke.

Sasuke's Chidori and Naruto's Rasengan clashed. There was an explosion of white light and suddenly, they were inside a white globe. Inside the globe , they could watch each other's memories and thoughts. Sasuke feared that Naruto would see his memories and in doing so, accidentally showed him his memories.

Naruto watched as Sasuke was used by Orochimaru again and again. He saw Orochimaru lend him out to other people for money. Sasuke grasped his head as the memories came back to haunt him. He'd purposely forgotten that Orochimaru put him through forced prostitution. 

He'd slept with hundreds of people. Naruto's eyes teared up and he started crying. Soon, it was too much for him too. He yelled out in anger, despair, and pity. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to stop seeing Sasuke's horrible memories. 

Raped again and again. Used. Thrown away. He couldn't take it. The memories kept coming. Then, Sasuke's mind switched to more recent memories. His imbalanced relationship with Madara was the most loving one he'd experienced in his life. Naruto cried in agony. 

Then, it became clear somehow. The only way a fight with Sasuke would end was through death. In other words, if he wanted to fight Sasuke, they would both die as an end result. He closed his eyes. He saw it now.

Then, they broke off and they were back to Earth. Sasuke's fall was broken with White Zetsu while Naruto's fall was broken with Kakashi. The tears still poured from Naruto's eyes. "I see," said Naruto once he'd gained his balance.

"I feel your agony." Sasuke regained his balance. "But what you're doing isn't helping you any. Don't you understand that even though it's the best relationship you've ever had, your relationship with Madara is still toxic? And wrong."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. Who was he to tell him what was right and wrong when he wouldn't ever fully understand him? Meanwhile, Kakashi and Sakura gave Naruto a confused look. What did he mean by "relationship with Madara?" 

Then, Madara was there.

"I told you to go home, Sasuke." Sasuke glared at the ground. He didn't like being reprimanded. Madara got a clear look at who he was fighting. "I'll set up a time for you to fight Naruto. After all, we still need the Nine Tails. For now, we go." 

Naruto stepped forward. "In the end, if we fight, we'll both die. And, well, you'll no longer bear the burden of being a pretty faced Uchiha while I won't have to deal with being the 9 Tails anymore." Kakashi and Sakura looked at Naruto sadly. It was too bad being the 9 Tails Jinchuriki was such a burden. 

Sasuke stood up, then, and looked Naruto in the eye with confusion. "Why are you so obsessed with me?" "Because you're my friend." Sasuke's eyes widened and then narrowed. What a stupid answer that only someone as stupid as Naruto could give.

Then, they were leaving. Teleporting to the hideout. "Madara," he said. "I need to transplant Itachi's eyes." Madara nodded. And then they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Sasuke's relationship with Obito is considered better than his relationship with Karin and Suigetsu is because he doesn't see them as equals in any way. Whereas, with Obito, he actually feels equal to him. Not only that but he truly feels something for him, even if it's only a family kind of feeling.


	4. Sasuke's Decision

The operation to replace Sasuke's eyes with Itachi's took a week to heal. Madara was busy with making plans for Project Tsukiyomi but he came and visited with Sasuke to catch him up on things and to make sure his eyes were healing well. 

Sasuke hadn't had sex with his teammates in weeks. Suigetsu wasn't looking to disturb Madara while Karin was taken by the Leaf. This was convenient, though, as Sasuke would rather there not be a fight between Madara and Suigetsu.

From what Madara had told him, Kabuto was on their side now and rather powerful while he was at it. Sasuke didn't care for Kabuto but he also didn't hate the man. He was just there. He existed and Sasuke was only vaguely aware of his presence, looking down on him as he always had.

When Sasuke's eyes finally healed, he was able to see Madara's face without worrying about the amaterasu firing at the man. When the time came, they went to their usual private room and Madara took his mask off slowly. Tomorrow was the start of the war. They would be going their separate ways for a while. They needed to enjoy this.

The side of his face was scarred badly while the other half was flawless. Sasuke thought it fit the man. He thought the scarred half represented Madara's rough side while the flawless part represented the nice part of him that only Sasuke saw. 

Sasuke traced his hands over Madara's face, feeling every scar. Madara looked into Sasuke's eyes. It was nice to look the young man in the eye without getting flamed. Sasuke's eyes were tragically beautiful. 

Sasuke's mind was so messed up and dark, and you could see it in his eyes. Madara's eyes were similarly dark. They looked at the pain in each other's eyes and for once, they saw each other as equals. The friction between them only grew and they kissed. 

Their kisses developed into sexual tension, and then sexually elegant moves. Madara didn't overpower Sasuke. This time, they both equally put power into it. Madara slid his penis into Sasuke, making it painless. The sex they had was simple? No, that wasn't the word. It was... normal. 

This was how normal people had sex. It was strange but it was nice. Sasuke let himself enjoy it, even though a voice in his head was screaming that he didn't deserve nice things. There was passion in the air. Sasuke came first with Madara following seconds after. 

They laid there, enjoying each other's silence until they fell asleep. 

Sasuke woke up in the morning prepared to fight. Madara was already getting ready, switching masks and leaving to do some business before the war. They barely interacted and Sasuke hoped he wouldn't bring up the caring sex from the night before.

He wanted to forget about it. After all, he didn't deserve nice sex. This would hopefully never happen again. He didn't think about it the rest of the morning. He had more important things to worry about. 

He got ready and gathered Jugo and Suigetsu. They needed to get Orochimaru. The process was actually simple. They just needed to find someone with a curse mark who wasn't Jugo and then, they'd form the presence Orochimaru implanted in the curse mark into Orochimaru himself.

The first person the found who had the curse mark was Anko. They knocked her out and Sasuke performed a jutsu that would revive Orochimaru. The jutsu was successful. Orochimaru disturbingly crawled out of the lady's neck and smiled his snake-like smile. 

"I'm surprised you were the one whorevived me, child." Suigetsu hid behind Sasuke, afraid of Orochimaru after all of the experiments he'd performed on him. "Orochimaru. I need to ask you something." "I already know what it is that you want to know. I've been watching this whole time."

Orochimaru chuckled slightly. "But, first, I'm going to take your body." Sasuke already knew he would win the fight. He was right. The fight was short and Sasuke had clearly gotten stronger since he last fought with Orochimaru. Orochimaru ran at Sasuke, releasing snakes for backup.

Sasuke, however, needed no backup and barely needed to use his Sharingan to fight Orochimaru. Their dodges were tied and ultimately, Sasuke killed all of Orochimaru's snakes and made the man too tired to continue. Orochimaru was clearly saving his energy for another fight.

"Very well," said Orochimaru. "I'll help you." He took out a scroll. "What are you doing?" Asked Sasuke. "I'm going to reanimate the previous Hokage of the Leaf Village." Sasuke nodded. Perfect. He would ask them for the truth and then, after that, he'd decide what he wanted to do from then on.

Orochimaru performed an unusual summoning jutsu and then, suddenly, the previous dead Hokage were in front of them. Sasuke faced them head on, looking every one of them in the eye and challenging them. Tobirama took offense at this and got into a fighting stance. 

Hashirama calmed him down. "He's just a kid," he said. "An Uchiha kid," said Tobirama. Sasuke narrowed his eyes but held himself back. He was here for answers; not to fight. "Orochimaru," said Hiruzen. Orochimaru had an amused look on his face. 

"I reanimated you previous Hokage so that the child could have some answers." Minato smiled at Sasuke kindly while Hiruzen seemed to know what Sasuke was going to ask. "Tell me. Is it true that you ordered my brother to kill his entire clan besides me?" 

Hiruzen gave a look of remorse and lowered his head. "Yes. It's true." Sasuke activated his Sharingan angrily. "Then tell me why I shouldn't get my revenge here and now." "Because the Leaf Village is important," interjected Minato.

"And how is that?" "Let us tell you what a village is." Hiruzen said. Sasuke thought about it and then, "fine. Tell me." "Do you remember how it felt to have a clan? In clans, people are all close. Because they're family. They care for each other, watch each other's backs, and would die for one another."

Sasuke said nothing, knowing that what the man said was true, even though he didn't want to admit it. But that still wasn't enough to convince him. "If the village was so good, why did they order Itachi to kill his clan?" Hiruzen had a sadness in his eyes. A regret. 

"It's about time that you know." Sasuke was getting impatient, stepping forward. "Calm down, Sasuke," said Orochimaru. Sasuke huffed and stepped back. "The Uchiha Clan was planning a coup d'etat against the Leaf Village. The only way to create peace in the village once again was through the death of the Uchiha Clan."

Sasuke wanted to reject what he said. There was no way his own clan would plan to overthrow the village. But then, he remembered the Uchiha Clan members who came to threaten Itachi. And he remembered the looks the Uchiha gave the village and the looks the village gave the Uchiha"

It was confirmed. What Madara had told him was true. Now, he had to decide what side he was going to be on from now on. Just then, there was a loud boom nearby. "What was that?" Asked Tobirama. "There's a war going on that was started by Madara Uchiha." Minato had a worried look on his face and closed his eyes, trying to feel Naruto's presence.

He smiled and opened his eyes when he found Naruto was still alive. Sasuke felt a pang of jealousy. His father never cared for him like that. "We need to fight," said Hashirama, ready to run to the battlefield. "Not until the child is done talking."

Then, Hashirama couldn't move. He looked to Orochimaru. The snake was clearly controlling him. Tobirama grew more and more frustrated. "Calm down, Tobirama. It would be better to let the young Uchiha finish." Tobirama glared at Sasuke harshly.

Sasuke glared right back. He was done talking but he was tempted to come up with a reason to continue asking questions just to upset Tobirama. But that was pretty and Sasuke wasn't quite that petty. 

"I'm done," said Sasuke. "So, what are you going to do?" Asked Orochimaru. "I'm going to become... Hokage," he said. His decision was so ridiculous that it was serious. "Very well," said Minato, clearly having hope in his son's best friend. 

Sasuke felt sick from how nice Naruto's dad was. 

"Now, let's go to the battlefield." The Hokage ran to the battlefield and Sasuke didn't follow. As they walked to the battlefield, a very familiar red head came yelling from the right of them. The footsteps got louder and they ran to Suigetsu, fists punching his face.

"Sasukeeeee," yelled Karin. She got her anger out on Suigetsu. Then, she turned to Sasuke, ready to yell at him only to dial miserably. Instead, she ended up stammering and blushing. "It seems Karin is as obsessed with you as use always has been," said Orochimaru.

Karin blushed profoundly and pushed her glasses up nervously. "No. That's not it-" "Karin's got a crush," teased Suigetsu. Karin punched him in the face again, annoyed. "Shut up." Sasuke ignored them and ran forward, making his way to the battlefield. The group followed him.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to find them. To find the Leaf ninja teams. When he did, he jumped down from the small cliff, prepared to help them fight. The teams had utterly shocked expressions on their faces. "Sasuke. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. 

The teams were in defensive positions. But Sasuke wasn't there to fight them. "I'm going to help you end this war. And then, I'll become Hokage." To say they were surprised was an understatement. Their faces were comically shocked. Sasuke could've laughed. 

Then, Kiba copied Sasuke's words. "I want to become Hokage too." Shino looked down at Kiba. "What you said was unimportant in the moment. It's because what Sasuke said was so shocking that we're still trying to recover." Kiba groaned frustratedly. 

"It's okay. I heard you, Kiba." Said Hinata. 

Sasuke looked to the sky. He wondered what Madara would say about the fact he wanted to become Hokage.


	5. Who Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter than usual.

Sasuke fought side by side with Team 7 for the first time in years. It was strange. He felt like he didn't belong on the good side after being on the bad side for so long but at the same time, his ideals clashed with the ideals of those on the "bad side" so he didn't belong there either.

Ultimately, working on the good side would come with a better payoff. It was how he would accomplish his new goal so whether he belonged or not was overall irrelevant. "Team 7 is back!" Yelled Naruto excitedly. The other teams were suspicious of Sasuke but glad to see Team 7 back together again too. 

"That's a nice sight, isn't it?" Said Ino. The others agreed, some reluctantly. The teams fought to their best until Naruto split up with Sasuke to help the 5 Kage. When they met back up again, Sasuke met Naruto, Kakashi, and Guy with Madara. He didn't want to fight Madara so he was only going to visit for a bit. He felt the need to tell Madara he was no longer fighting alongside him.

But, then, Naruto told Sasuke the unbelievable news that the Madara he knew wasn't the real Madara. Sasuke and Madara stood across each other in an uncomfortable silence. The masked man wasn't who he said he was - the man he'd slept with wasn't who he said he was. 

Sasuke reverted to calling him Tobi. "Tobi," he said. "Why didn't you tell me?" Just as Sasuke was appalled that the masked man wasn't who he said he was, the masked man was appalled that Sasuke left to the other side. Sasuke stayed from fighting the masked man. 

Even though he was on the other side, he didn't want to fight him. He wasn't sure why. It just felt wrong. Apparently, Tobi felt the same because even though he threw attacks at Kakashi, Guy, and Naruto, he refrained from attacking Sasuke. Of course, this was noticed by the three of them.

Kakashi decided against asking why he wasn't attacking Sasuke for now. He had an idea as to why he wasn't attacking his former student but he didn't give that idea much thought, still too busy trying to unmask the man. The masked man blocked their attacks so well that when Naruto finally broke his mask, it was rather surprising. 

Sasuke watched on as Kakashi's eyes grew wide in horrific familiarity. Kakashi knew the guy. "Obito Uchiha," he said. Sasuke's own eyes widened as well. He'd heard of Obito who gave his eye to an outsider of the Uchiha clan. So, that outsider was Kakashi, huh? Sasuke jumped to Obito.

"Explain."

Obito laughed, eyes looking insane. He just laughed and laughed, finding humor in the whole situation. "Very well," he said. Obito explained his life from when he was younger up to the point where he met the real Madara. Sasuke listened intently, genuinely curious as to who this guy really was. 

He was upset when he first found out Obito wasn't who he said he was but he realized that it didn't matter who Obito said he was as long as his person was the same. Names didn't matter. What mattered was the person of the label; not the label itself.

"What are you doing with my student?" Kakashi finally asked, knowing full well what Obito was doing with Sasuke. He had his hands in his pockets and looked Obito straight in the eye, not letting him get away with not answering.

He apparently didn't have to worry about him not answering, though, as he replied so openly lewd. "Are you upset that I fucked your student? Or are you jealous? Do you wish you could fuck him into a wall like me?" 

Kakashi's eyes were tired with sadness. Sadness for both his student and his old best friend. Guy, on the other hand, was confused about what was going on. No one bothered to fill him in on what was going on so he was left standing, confused.

"Obito. Why?" Kakashi asked, referring to his relationship with Sasuke. He doubted that Obito, with the way he was now, could love. So, why was he sleeping with his student? What did he gain from it? 

Obito laughed. 

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy but he didn't care. Then, his face was dead serious. "Oh. That boy?" He looked at Sasuke. "He was a pawn. Only he was special. He had special eyes. But I see he's joined your side now. That's a shame." 

Sasuke glared at him. After everything, Sasuke leaving was only "a shame?" He had the sudden urge to fight Obito. It didn't take long to give into that urge. He rushed at Obito, Chidori in hand. Obito blocked it easily. They threw each other's arms and legs at each other for a while before they got tired out.

Sasuke looked to the right, seeing a flash of white. Kabuto. He quickly switched his attention and ran in the direction he was going. Naruto tried running after him but a man with long hair interrupted him. "Madara," greeted Obito. Sasuke ran out of earshot and continued following Kabuto all the way to his hideout. 

When Sasuke entered ever so callously, he heard several thuds from behind him. The entrance to the hideout was now blocked with a pile of large, heavy rocks. The hideout was dark and Sasuke could hardly see anything. Luckily, Kabuto couldn't see in the dark either so they were at the same disadvantage.

Just when Sasuke expected to be fighting with Kabuto in the dark, candles on the walls of the room that Sasuke didn't know were there lit up. When the light covered the room, Sasuke was horrified at his surroundings. There were all sorts of torture instruments scattered onto a table and there was a chair with bondages in the middle of the room, next to the table.

Sasuke immediately regretted going in there. A kunai was thrown his way as Kabuto made his attack. Sasuke fought for his life but it soon became clear that that still wasn't enough. Then, Kabuto came at him with a surprise attack. Sasuke didn't even get to see what happened before passing out.


	6. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The latest chapter. Thanks to user Obito&Sasuke for reminding me to upload this story. I'm going to focus more deeply on Obito, Sasuke, and Kakashi's relationship with each other from now on. (But not Kakasasu or kakaobi. Just obisasu.) Thank you for waiting so much and thank you for reading!

Sasuke woke up tied to the table in the middle of the room naked. Kabuto was looming over him with curious eyes. He looked at Sasuke as if he was an object of amusement. "Kabuto," said Sasuke. "What are you doing?"

But Kabuto wasn't listening. His eyes were glazed over with thoughts of fascinating experimentation. He took out a syringe with liquid in it and pushed the thick needle into Sasuke's skin not so gently. Sasuke refused to grimace.

He would not allow himself to show pain in front of this man. Showing pain would mean he lost. He would not allow himself to lose.

Kabuto had changed lots. Sasuke could see it in the man's eyes. Kabuto put on some doctor's gloves and science goggles. Sasuke's body grew numb everywhere except his penis and anus which made him painfully aware of his ass and penis's presence. His body couldn't do anything but watch as Kabuto made his next move by pulling his pants and underwear down.

Sasuke watched as Kabuto brought his hand to his penis. Kabuto watched Sasuke's reaction (or lack thereof) and wrote something down in a notebook. Then, he pulled his pants down. The way he acted made it seem as if this was all just some experiment.

He used a machine to lower the table Sasuke was in until it was at even level. Then, he crawled over Sasuke and his own pale white, scaled penis hardened. And then he entered Sasuke not so gently. Sasuke couldn't hold back his grimace this time.

(He'd been raped so many times yet he couldn't hold back a simple grimace? He was weak.)

Kabuto rutted into him desperately as if he was a virgin. (And maybe he was.) He came inside Sasuke after 5 minutes. His sweaty, heaving body collapses on Sasuke and after several minutes, he got up again and repeated the process. He didn't touch Sasuke at all which seemed strange.

When Kabuto was done the second time, he got off of the table and wrote down some notes. Then, without a word, he leaves.

The next day was much the same, except this time he touched Sasuke's penis. Sasuke was used to the self hate that came with being touched wrongly and closed his eyes, wishing it would end soon. It did. It ended fast, actually. Kabuto didn't make him cum and once he was done, he left for the day once again.

The next day, Kabuto continued with his sexual experiments. And the next. And the next. Until Sasuke felt it would never end. The dark place was depressing and Sasuke was sickly reminded of Orochimaru's lair. He thought he'd gotten out of that place but now, he was stuck here.

Maybe he was forever destined to suffer.

By the sixth day, Sasuke was starting to feel grief at his situation. His mind could only take being in such a dark environment all the while being raped every day so much. He became filled with grief. But just like every other day, Kabuto said nothing as he wrote down in his stupid notebook after touching Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't know what day it was when the door to the small room was broken down. He didn't have the energy to feel excited that Obito had come to save him. He was stuck in the same depressive state he used to be in while with Orochimaru.

But still, Obito was determined to save him. Sasuke was his and only his no matter what deal he'd made with Kabuto in the past. Kabuto, who was now being pressed against the wall, was spewing hatred and confusion at Obito who was holding him by his neck.

"We made a deal. You said I could have him." Obito took this as a chance to snap Kabuto's neck. It was a simple death for a pathetic person. No doubt Kabuto thought he deserved a better death than this but Obito most certainly didn't agree.

Then, he gave Sasuke his Akatsuki uniform and some shoes. He carried Sasuke from the cave almost protectively. When they got outside, Sasuke was surprised to see Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto watching Obito with something less than hatred.

They clearly didn't like him but they no longer hated him either. Obito set him down in front of them and Sasuke's knees were bending under the pressure of his body weight. Sasuke lost the fight and his knees gave in. "Sasuke. Are you okay?" Asked Kakashi.

Sasuke nodded his head once and tried getting up. But it didn't work and so he had to be carried. He silently cursed his legs for being weak but admittedly felt safer in Obito's arms than he had with Kabuto. Sakura started explaining the situation without being asked.

"We defeated Madara thanks to Obito and Obito has joined out side. After Madara's defeat, the war ended. We've been looking for you for days now. You were in there for six weeks, if you wanted to know." Naruto finished for her. "And now, we're taking you back to the Leaf Village," he said with a smile on his face.

Sasuke didn't know where he wanted to go. He felt list in life. Did he want to go back home or did he want to spend the rest of his life as a Rogue, wanted Ninja? Did he want to be with Obito or did he hate the man? After all, he admitted to giving him to Kabuto.

But none of that mattered. Because he was too weak to do anything even if he wanted to. So, here he was, stuck with Obito and the Leaf Village whether he wanted to be or not. They got to the Leaf Village after several hours of running. As Obito entered the Leaf Village with Sasuke, Sasuke started remembering. 

Each memory left a bad taste in his mouth and he unconsciously gripped onto Obito's uniform. Obito watched Sasuke and after a minute, said, "I feel the same as you. I also have bad memories here." And Sasuke's grip loosened as he (not so openly) felt safer from those words. 

They were here. They were home. But just because they were home didn't mean their trauma was gone. Would returning help their trauma or would it make their trauma worse? Those questions, unfortunately, had answers they couldn't know.


	7. Sequel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise that this is not a chapter. I just need to get your guys' opinion on something regarding the possibility of a sequel.

I didn't explain well and made it seem like there would be a sequel. I was planning on just continuing with this ff but since so many people seem to think there is a sequel, I might just split it into two parts anyways.

Which would you guys prefer? Me making a sequel or just continuing the story on this book?

I'm planning on releasing a new chapter today but I need to know if I'm making it into a separate book or continuing it here before I release it.

Thanks!!!

EDIT: I am starting a sequel tonight! :)


End file.
